1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for sheets, a removing mechanism for removing a sheet from a stack of sheets, and to a method for dispensing sheets from a stack. It is often desired to distribute sheets such as maps sheets of paper, handouts, cards and the like to members of the public, without supervision, in a public space. Simply placing a box of sheets or a stack of sheets has the possible consequences that someone either takes a substantial part of or the whole stack or that the stack becomes soiled or is damaged, which causes have the result that the desired purpose is not achieved with the stack of sheets.
2. Related Art
It is therefore desirable for an apparatus to be provided for distributing the sheets among the public without the above-stated drawbacks occurring and wherein sheets can nevertheless be made available to the public in practical manner.